


It Tastes Like Chicken...

by DragonWolfChimera



Series: The Misadventures of a Two-Sided Coin [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dragon Minions can consume ley energy, I had way too much fun with this, I have no regrets, That doesn't mean they have to enjoy it, actually I lied I regret playing the latest LWS, but then pranking out a victory, lost bets, overused puns, that's probably why they're so crabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWolfChimera/pseuds/DragonWolfChimera
Summary: The Commander had to admit, Gorroon got her good... Taimi's just happy she got to do a random experiment without having to coerce people into being her test subjects...Kimera got a mouth on her, jsyk.





	It Tastes Like Chicken...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I thought of this. I was minding my own business playing my Deadeye Asura on Guild Wars, when my apparent muse decided to bite me in the ass.  
> This is the damned result.  
> Enjoy my word dump I guess? (hesitant finger guns)

**Divinity's Reach; The Dead End**

"So, wait, does that mean Sylvari can _eat_ ley energy?" Braham asked, resting his elbows on the wooden table. 

The twins side-eyed each other, "That's- an interesting theory." Gorroon murmured, holding his chin, "Seeing how we are technically dragon minions, its definitely possible that we can." 

"Probably can't taste very good though." Kimera crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. 

"Actually, since it's what we were biologically meant to consume, it most likely tastes rather good to us..." 

"You gonna bet money on that Roony?" 

"Five gold says it tastes like cotton candy" 

The Commander smirked at her twin, "Pay up now, Sparky, cause I bet it tastes like dirt." 

Braham groaned, "I feel like I've started a war." He finished the tankard he was nursing before leaving the two Sylvari to finish their squabble in peace. 

 

***Gendarran Fields; Two Weeks Later***

"This was your bet, you go first." 

"Yeah-no, do I look dumb enough to eat dirt? You're the one who thinks it tastes like candy." 

"Can we please just get this over with? Some of us have better things to do." Canach grumbled, rolling his eyes at the twins' antics. 

Gorroon sighed, "Fine, I'll go first. Taimi, how is this supposed to work again?" He turned to the Asura, who was typing away at Scruffy's controls. 

"So, you need to pull it from the source first, which is why we're here. There's a small ley line about six-point-oh-four meters beneath our feet." She chirped without looking up, "Basically, try and mimic your water powers and find the flow of energy. Then, try and get it to change its course towards you." 

Gorroon huffed and held out a hand, "Right then..." 

A few seconds later and a few grunts of effort, small wisps of glowing blue energy began clawing their way skyward. 

"You're doing it!" Taimi gasped, pushing Scruffy to kneel so she could get a closer look, "I'm so recording this for future reference!" 

Gorroon tried to smirk, but it came out more as a grimace. Another grunt and the wisps condensed into one thick tendril, "Okay... Now what?" 

"Uhh, I dunno. Try breathing it in, I guess? You're supposed to consume it somehow, and breathing is basically consuming air." 

Gorroon looked at her skeptically, but attempted to do just that. 

The ley energy seemed to attempt to struggle away as the weaver forced it closer. Gorroon took a deep breath, the blue glow getting sucked into his mouth. A funny look crossed his face when he stopped. The blue Sylvari licked his lips a few times before turning to his sister, "It tastes like chicken..." 

Kimera raised her eyebrow at him, "I'm sorry, what?" 

"I said-" 

"I know what you fucking said, Roony, I just don't believe you." 

Gorroon tilted his hands towards her, the tendril writhed, but followed his movement, "Try it yourself then!" 

Kimera narrowed her eyes at him, and glanced between her brother and the ley energy a few times before taking a step closer to the struggling strand. 

She copied her brother, or at least attempted to. 

"DAMNIT GORROON, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" She coughed, blue puffs of steam floating from her mouth. 

The magister laughed and started backing away from the enraged Druid, "Betrayed by your own? Does this make you a Caeser salad?" 

It's said the Commander's screech of rage could be heard from Lion's Arch.


End file.
